


Dimming Moonlight

by NormanBabcock



Category: Persona 3, Persona Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-10 00:45:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3270458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NormanBabcock/pseuds/NormanBabcock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryoji pays a visit to Minato on a rather peaceful night, but the two of them are left with only their feelings, questions, and worries about the growing closeness of their future. As they remain together, they are left with only one true assurance; that they have only each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dimming Moonlight

You'd become so close to this boy that it was making your head spin.

It wasn't so much that you disliked that. In fact, that was the opposite. You'd found yourself falling so heavily for this boy that it was rather boggling, confusing, fearful; you'd spent so much time attempting to keep yourself at a distance from relationships, yet here he was, sitting across your bed, much to the unawareness of your friends. Even Aigis, who had locked onto his presence like a bloodthirsty hound, had been put into sleep mode, so you and he were left without the threat of interruption. It was a strangeness that you couldn't understand for why you felt so connected to him, so drawn in a way that you felt as though you had known him all your life. He was something more to you, and you could think of no other word to describe it other than soulmate, although the cheesiness behind said statement made you want to hurl.

He was staring up at the moon, it's crescent shape burning softly in the sky, giving your room a simple, soft light. He smiles, so gentle, yet so somberly. He always looked so sad, and something in your stomach knew why, but you, mentally, could not put together the pieces of why you understood that sadness, why you felt it so heavily pressing against the pit of your chest, like a weight about to fall through the thin layering, and crash into the emptiness below.

He turns to you, after your moments of silence, and looks over you, blue eyes flickering with a bit of nervousness, before he smiles again.

"I'm sorry, this is turning out to be quite the boring visit. Here I am, just staring at the moon, not even saying a word to you; not the best way to spend our time together, is it?"

You shrug, giving him an indifferent glance. "It's fine."

He laughs lightly, pressing his hand to his chest. Everything he did appeared to be held with a sort of elegance, as if he needed to desperately keep up an ever failing facade of strength, of happiness. "Ah, that's right. You always prefer things to be silent, don't you?"

You smile a little, and he seems to brighten up, just at that. His goal seemed to be getting you too smile lately, and really, that was beginning to work rather often.

"Oh, Minato-kun," he then begins, looking away from you, and staring onto the ground. "I've been meaning to ask you something... I know it's probably not a good time for it, but, it's been eating away at my mind, and we may not get a better chance than tonight."

You tense up, and you feel your cheeks flush. The way this was being worded gave a sort of implication that you weren't quite sure you were prepared for, or had the courage for, but you waited for him to continue, holding your breath with uneasy anticipation. 

"... Do you ever feel as though we are forgetting something? Something important?" he then says, eyes now returned to you. You nearly let out a breath in relief, but his question does cause you to think for a moment. Even now, as he sits across from you, in a very specific spot of your bed, you feel a sort of familiar pressure, but you cannot recall why. You stare down at your sheets for a moment, trying harder to come up with any sort of reason as to why this vague sense of familiarity meant so much, but there is nothing.

You look back up to him, and speak; "I do, but I can't remember what it is."

He sighs, and turns his head upward, now bringing his gaze back to the crescent watcher above. "I'm afraid that would be the case. I thought, if I came here tonight, under this clear sky, that I would be able to remember something. Although, I don't understand why it had to be here, and at such a late hour, but... I always feel so drawn to you, like when I am here I don't have to feel so alone. This room-- _your_ room, it always feels so... Humble, to me. As if I have known no other home but this place here, and specifically, with you."

His words cause a mixture of emotions within you, feelings that you are not quite able to comprehend, or rather, that you are unable to fully put into words of your knowledge. You do know, however, that they bring that soft redness back to your cheeks, which causes a bit of embarrassment to fill your nervous chest. 

Finally, he looks back to you, and gives his soft, delicate smile. "Are you alright, Minato-kun? You look rather different than usual."

You glare, and immediately build up your impenetrable walls, sitting up a little straighter than you were before. "You're in my room at 3 AM, to say I look different than usual is obvious."

He laughs again, and nods in his movements. "Hahah, yes, I suppose you're right, but you know that's not what I'm referring to."

He then moves over to you, now scooting away from the far edge of your bed, to your side, resting now just a few inches away from you.

"May I... Hold your hand?" he speaks the words so quietly you barely hear them, but they do reach your ears, and elicit another blush. Why would he want to hold your hand? You consider rejecting him, simply shrugging him away, as you have done to so many others in their more innocent offers, but the way he looks to you; desperate, needy, you feel a sort of pity for him.

"... Sure?" You finally answer, there is obvious hesitance in your voice, but you welcome whatever is about to happen.

He, as requested, then scoops your hand up into his. His hand is surprisingly soft, yet inhumanly cold. He felt as if he'd been standing within the cold winter air for hours on end, and you were the first source of warmth he'd touched in a decade. 

"Minato-kun..." he mumbles your name, and his eyes seem to stare so sadly onto your form, that it brings that heaviness back in your chest. He then slowly rises his gaze up, staring directly back into your eyes. "I want to make sure that every moment we have together is unforgettable. That every moment we spend on this Earth is special, yet I feel as though if we do that, it will be pointless... Like they will all mean nothing."

You frown. Those words are very unlike the Ryoji you'd come to know. They were filled with hopelessness, and that very implication caused you to immediately lean forward a bit, your hand moving to hold his, fingers adjusting to intertwine with the other's.

"It's not pointless. It's _never_  pointless." You say, which is rather unlike you, in a simple twist of irony. Here you were, one who was always seen as a downer, a constant sadness, but you felt with Ryoji that you needed to be strong for him, to hold him up, to give him a sense of faith in this world.

He smiles, bright, genuine, so beautifully that you feel as though you were in a dream. "You're right... Forgive me, I don't know why I'm acting so differently tonight." he states, and you watch him as he seems to lean closer to you, which causes your cheeks to burn, now warmer than before.

"May I...?" he trails off, eyes half lidded, giving an implication of asking for permission, as his grip tightens ever so slightly on your hand. You notice that your lips are simply inches apart now, and you swallow hard, your heart pounding wildly against your chest.

>Reject him bluntly.  
>Tell him you're too scared.  
> **Just kiss him**.

With what courage you have, and thank God, you do have it, you lean in, eyes closing, and with fear, with every part of your mind screaming at you to stop, to get yourself away from this damning action that will seal you into a painful fate, you bring your lips to his, and within an instant, you fell deeply in love with the dark haired boy in front of you.

You hear him sigh against you, relief clearly washing over him, as he brings his free hand up to your shoulder, only to slowly slide upward to rest onto your cheek, the coldness causing you to shudder. You remain like this for a few, yet seemingly immeasurably long amount of seconds, before he finally parts away from you, but he remains close, as you feel his breath; quickened, heated, now just inches away.

For the first time, you see that Ryoji Mochizuki is at a _total_ loss for words.

He keeps his eyes looking down at you, now noticing that he'd moved his form to where he loomed just barely above your own, and he smiles, eyes swelling with happiness; he beamed with such a visual brightness, that even the moon appeared to be nothing more than a dim streetlamp in the far off distance.

"... I want this night to never end." he mutters, his words, so true in their exact meaning, so desperate to retain every second of this moment. "I want to make sure that we both will always remember we each other, that we will remember _this_."

You bring your free hand to move up to his cheek, just as he had done with yours, and you stare directly back into his gaze, determination, maybe even a desperation much like his own, now obvious in your voice;

"I'll always remember you."

He seems to look so sad now, even though you meant to make him feel better with your words. Yet, nonetheless, a smile graces his thin, soft lips, and he nods. "You don't know how happy it makes me to hear you say that, Minato-kun..."

He then moves his hand away from your cheek, and you flush a hot red as you notice it's new placement; resting quite suddenly onto your hip. Granted, it was on top of the thick covering of your bed sheet, but the fact that he had put it there was surprising to you.

"... I think we should take advantage of this night that we have together. We may not get another one like this, and I... I don't want to leave here. Not yet." he says to you, clearly giving an implication that he wished to do more than a simple kiss, though there was no sense of pressure, or hunger behind it. "H-However, if you want me to leave, I understand completely. I wouldn't want to put you in a position that would make you uncomfortable, and I am perfectly happy with ending on such a nice kiss. I know you also have school tomorrow, and I'm already going to make you ridiculously tired--"

You smile again, finding his nervousness rather adorable. Really, you were incredibly nervous yourself, but he was right. The days seemed to only grow shorter, and given that they were usually surrounded by various hovering peers, specifically a particularly protective robot, there was very rarely a more opportune moment than this one. So with that, you lean in, interrupting his rambling, and press a soft kiss to his chin.

"You can stay."

He stops, an obvious blush now gracing his pale cheeks, and he stares at you. He then gives a soft grin, and brings his arms to wrap around your form, albeit rather awkwardly. He pulls you upward, and, in a jerk reaction, your hands go to rest on his chest, bringing a deep blush to your cheeks.

"Thank you... I'll make sure to make this night unforgettable, and if there is any moment you wish for me to stop, _please_ , don't be afraid to say so." he states, complete assurance in his voice, as he leans in, and, like before, presses another kiss to your lips, this time with a bit more pressure than before.

You spent a  _long_ time alone with Ryoji, and you won't forget a single moment of it.


End file.
